A Promise We Make
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Kyoko had a nightmare about the day when her brother almost sacrifice his life for hers, and suddenly, she is so afraid to lose Tsuna, just like how she had almost lose her brother. "T-Tsuna-kun... p-please promise me that you will never sacrifice your life for me... I don't want... I-I don't want to lose you." "Kyoko-chan, I promise."


**A Promise We Make**

**A/N: Inspired from Episode #77 or Chapter #143. In my own opinion, I believe that the episode/chapter had shown just how much Tsuna loved Kyoko that he could throw away his own life just to protect her and kept her save. Between, the reason why he could enlighten his flame that time is because he wanted to protect her! Also, who is the one that helped him with his box weapon that he can't open? That had just showed how important Kyoko is in his life! :') I won't back away from this pairing, EVER!**

**Disclaimer: *mutter, mutter* If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I would had make Tsuna kissed Kyoko now and had Chrome being held in the warm arms of Mukuro!**

**Well~ like always, if you don't like the pairing or you don't like how I wrote about them, shut up and click on the back button on the top left of the page now.**

* * *

She watched as her brother being punched and kicked by the older kids, her lips trembled as she couldn't found her voice. The tears that streamed down from her honey brown orbs won't stop as she struggle to get away from the tight grip of the elder boy.

'_Stop… STOP! Don't… don't hit him anymore! Stop punching him! Stop! STOP EVERYTHING!'_ she wanted to scream out but she didn't. She watched as the body collapsed on the ground, hitting the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

The grip around her shoulders had finally let go, leaving her standing at there before the shock could reached her. She wasted no time to run towards the unconscious body on the floor as she screamed for him to wake up.

Onii-san… why do you come? Why do you come and save me even though you know that they're just using me as a bait to lure you out? Why do you protect me? I always get you into troubles, making you injured from saving me. I love you, onii-san… you're irreplaceable for me… I… I still need you, onii-san. Who can I ask for protection if you die? Please… wake up, don't leave me… please don't die for me… onii-san…

.

.

.

ONII-SAN!

.

.

.

"KYOKO-CHAN!"

The fourteen years old startled awake as she quickly shot her eyes open. She immediately stood up, blinking the tears that were on the edges of her eyes away as she looked around her surroundings. She is in the medical room of the Vongola Base. Everything is just a dream…

A pair of arms suddenly pulled her into a hug. It took her a few seconds to recognize the person as the girl gently cried on her shoulder.

"Haru… Haru is so worried about Kyoko-chan when Kyoko-chan didn't awake from Haru's calls…" the brunette sobbed into her shoulders, her body trembled as Kyoko gently hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan… I… I'm alright, I just had a nightmare just now…" she frowned as she remembers the bitter past she had just dreamed. She wondered to herself about why she is dreaming the nightmare that had stopped haunting her for a long time ago. Is it because she had been too worried over her brother who hasn't come back? But she had so many wonderful memories with her brother! So why did the scene appear again? Just the day after she is being sent to the Future?

Haru observed her best friend's expression that looked like she had dove into her own memory. Well, it's not like she doesn't understand why her friend looked so disturbed. She is also worried about her parents, sometimes; she can't help but will start to wonder if they were safe and _still alive_…

"Do you want Haru to bring you a glass of water then, Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked, trying to erase her thought away as she smiled to her best friend who had sweated a lot.

"No, thank you, Haru-chan. I… I'll like to go to the bathroom to wash my face now…" the orange head muttered as she excused herself from her best friend. When she's out from the room, she immediately made her way to the washroom nearby.

* * *

Kyoko splashed the cold water on her hot steamy face. Once she's done, she tilted her head up and looked at herself into the mirror. Gosh, she looks like a mess. Her usual bright honey brown orbs looked so dull and they were red from the tears. How can she go out and meet the others like this? She doesn't want them to know that she had just cried thanks to a certain bad memory!

'_Kyoko, you can do it. I know you can.' _She told herself deep inside her heart as she let out a sigh before forcing a smile on her face. With one last look at the mirror, she walked out from the washroom when a certain brunette is suddenly sent flying out from a room nearby.

"I-Ittai…" the brown head moaned in pain as his face hit flat on the ground.

"T-Tsuna-kun!" the orange head start to panic as she rushed towards the wounded soon-to-be Vongola Decimo who laid flat on the floor while cursing something like 'damn-Reborn-sadistic-little-baby'

"K-Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna felt his face start to blush madly when the orangenette helped him to get up. He had to hide the urge of screaming out in embarrassment when Kyoko hold his hand.

"Here, let's find a place to let me treat your wound!" she said in worried as he nodded his head slowly. Slowly, they make their way to the medical room, and little did they know, a certain Arcobaleno is smirking behind them while watching the orangenette dragging his dame-student away.

* * *

The orangenette stared at the bandages that wrap around the brunette's body, she frowned slightly when she remember how he get all those injuries. Tsuna suffered several horrible injuries because he wanted to protect her… she remembers that he almost sacrifices his life to protect her twice... or more? The first time is when she is almost being attacked by the lions, he jumped in and stood in front of her, using his own body as a shield to protect her, but that time, her brother came and saved both of them. The second time is…

What is this feeling? She felt her stomach cramped and there's this feeling like she is going to break down. It was the same kind of intense pain she felt when Tsuna collapsed on the ground after defending the bad guy. She kept on screaming his name, telling him to wake up as the tears ran down from her eyes unstoppable…

Is this the cause of the nightmare? She remember that when Tsuna collapsed on the ground, she almost remember the time her brother collapsed on the ground after being beaten up by those delinquents.

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko began to speak up as she gently helped the injuring teen wrapping the new bandage around his chest. "You know, onii-san is one of the most important persons for me in my life. He always protects me from dangers when we're young… and do you know the scar on top of his forehead is caused because of me?" she smiled bitterly to herself suddenly as the familiar memory flash in her mind once again.

"It wasn't your fault, Kyoko-chan." She titled her head and looked at the brunette in shock. Tsuna immediately turned his head away to hide his blushing red face. He is still feeling nervous around with his crush. "O-Onii-san had told me about the incident before… and really, onii-san just wanted to protect you because you're important for him. I… would have done the same for Kyoko-chan too."

'_Don't say like that.' _She wanted to ask him to stop saying such words. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of her anymore… she doesn't want it to happen again… Especially Onii-san and… and…

'_Kyoko-chan…thanks goodness. I was able to protect you…'_

Her heart suddenly starts to thump faster than before, and her hands balled into fists as she gripped tightly around the soft fabric of Tsuna's opened shirt. The brunette looked at her in worried when her smaller figure starts to tremble.

"K-Kyoko-chan…?" she was too loss in her own thoughts that she didn't heard the brunette calling her name. The tears threaten to fall from her eyes out of sudden as she remembers the image of Tsuna collapsing on her arms. No matter how hard she screamed for him to wake up, his body did not even move a bit. It's… just like how her brother had been through when he protected her.

"S-Stop… trying to protect me, Tsuna-kun…" she murmured slowly. Tsuna widened his eyes in shock as he looked at his crush in disbelief.

"E-Eh? Why, Kyoko-chan?" somehow, the words sounded hurt for him as he asked himself deep inside his heart why didn't she want his protection. Is it because he can't give her the protection that she needed? Is it because she thinks he is too weak to be able to protect her? Or is it because he can't make her felt protected and peace?

Kyoko bite her lips as she look at anywhere but the brunette. "You did nothing wrong, Tsuna-kun… it's just that… I'm not worth for you to sacrifice your life for…" She felt like she's a burden for her brother and all her friends whenever she saw them injured and unconscious from those terrible fights they had to go through. She is weak, and she can't help them at all. Not even a bit. All she can do is praying for them to come back soon, safe and alive. She felt that she is not worth to be loved by her protective brother or even being protected by Tsuna.

"No!" he suddenly exclaimed, making the orange head flinched at the loud tone he used to her, for the first time ever since they met. He didn't mean to yell at her, it's just that… he felt that she's silly to think like that. Didn't she know… she is his support? Without her, he will only be a dame-Tsuna forever! It was because of her, that he wanted to change! He wants to do more that loving her; he wanted to protect her from every danger that she encounter with all he could, even if it might cost his life!

"Kyoko-chan, y-you're wrong! Please don't think that you're worthless!" his words sort of surprised her as she looked at him with a stunned face. "You always had the smile that calls me to don't give up, you're the reason why I want to change, you are… you are the sun that enlightens my life, Kyoko-chan!"

"B-But Tsuna-kun…" she tried to find a reason but the brunette shook his head.

"Kyoko-chan, please stop denying me. I promise that I will protect you with all I had!"

She was silent for a while as she stared into the ground, slowly absorbing what he had told to her. Meanwhile, Tsuna is a bit panicked since he was wondering to himself if he had made her mad.

"S-Sorry, Kyoko-chan! I didn't mean to yell at you! I-I…"

This time, Kyoko interrupted him as she looked up, her typical bright smile on her face this time. "Tsuna-kun, can you… make a promise with me?"

"E-Eh?" all he can do is slowly nodding his head since he know that he will do_ anything_ for his Kyoko-chan.

"I… really appreciate it because you're willing to sacrifice your life for me… but…" He lowered his head, looking like a beaten up puppy since he could guess what she will say next. She will say 'Stop trying to act cool like that, you can't even protect me when I need you!', right?

"… I want you to promise me that you won't sacrifice yourself for me, because… I don't want to lose you." Eh…? Tsuna titled his head up, he saw the orange head pulled out her pinky in front of him.

"Promise me?" his shock expression immediately changed into a happy smile as he tugged his pinky with hers.

"I promise…. Kyoko-chan." Kyoko smiled timidly to him as warm suddenly creped on her cheek. Without another word, she immediately closed the gap between their lips together, making the brunette shocked at her sudden action. However, after a few minutes of dumbfounding, he reply her kiss back as he nipped her lips and his fingers gently run through her silky smooth orange hair.

Deep inside her heart, Kyoko know everything. She knows that Tsuna will protect and love her sincere forever, as a friend, as a brother figure and… as a lover. She had sensed his feeling for her ever since the time he protected her in his edge of dying. And yet, she doesn't want the same incident to happen to him again. Her brother can't stay by her side forever, since she knew that someday he will find someone and start a new life with, but… a voice in her heart told her that perhaps, one day she and Tsuna could also start a new life together… someday…

* * *

His promise has grown to be a sign for her now. Kyoko was not sure, but perhaps, Tsuna is sent by the fate for her. Seriously, who would have thought that a dense normal girl like her would found true love with the boss of the infamous mafia family, Vongola Decimo? Even she won't believe in such a terrible joke.

"Kyoko!" the door of the room is suddenly being kicked open, a mop of familiar chestnut brown hair run into the room, grinning in delight when he saw the orange head he had been searching a few minutes ago. Kyoko's face immediately formed a smile as happy tears brimmed down from her honey browns when she saw the person in front of her.

"Tsu-kun!" she exclaimed in happiness as she glopped on her fiancé, making the brunette fall on the ground with her together with a loud 'BAM'. He winced at the pain; however, he immediately panicked when he noticed his fiancée sobbed into his suit.

"Hiiieeee! K-Kyoko-chan, please don't cry! You do know that I'll be panicked w-when you cry, right? P-Please stop crying!" his coolness had suddenly been forgotten as he changed back into his Dame-Tsuna form. Suddenly, he heard a giggle came out from the orange head who buried her face into his suit.

"Tsu-kun, you're an idiot! I'm crying because I'm so glad to see that you're alive again!" she said as she rubbed the tears away from the edges of her eyes. Tsuna stared at her for a while, before he smiled and caressed her cheeks lovingly this time.

"Do you actually think I would have died so easily? Kyoko-chan, you're so silly! Since when I had broken our promise before? Look! I'm now alive and safe in front of you, right?"

He always kept his promise; he had never broken their promises before. That's why, she believe he will be back, even if the others kept telling her he is gone. She did not regret to believe in his promises, because she know that he love her and will be with her forever and ever.

**The End**

**E/N: I made another 2795 story that made me felt a bit proud of myself again (lol, self-praising…) TvT I don't know why, but I really enjoy making a fic based on this couple now thanks to two certain persons who are UnknownAliceX3 and KawaiiDesuNee (Well, of course, those faithful readers that had been supporting all my 2795 stories all along had also encouraged me into doing more 2795 fics!). Haha~ these two girls had changed me into a 2795 crazy fan now (but 6996 is still my OTP forever~)**

**Between, before you guys start to question me, I will like to make this clear. Indeed, Tsuna had said before that Kyoko is his sun, but I forget in which episode/chapter. Oh, and also, I found it very coincidence since the way how Tsuna protected her in the Future Arc is a bit similar with how her brother protected her when they were young. I wonder if it's just a coincidence or Amano-sensei is trying to show us something…?**

**Lastly ,do you enjoy the fic? :D Yes? Then please review! No? Well, then leave. Thanks for reading by the way. :D**


End file.
